


Sweet Disaster

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Tyler has a bad day and Jamie tries to make it better
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Sweet Disaster

Tyler wakes up knowing that today is probably going to be one of the bad days. It’s not for any reason in particular, but laying in the dark in his bedroom having to convince himself to get out of bed is a pretty good hint. He’d set his alarm early so he could go for a jog before practice, but he can’t bring himself to move yet. It isn’t until the dogs get up, whining and nosing at his hands, that he forces himself out of bed with a groan.

Tyler lets them outside and fills their bowls before making his own quick breakfast.They beg for attention when he lets them back in, Gerry in particular wanting to play, but Tyler just settles them down, giving them some scritches for a few minutes. He stalls long enough that he’ll be late for practice if he doesn’t leave, like, _now_ , before he grabs his bag and leaves.

He’s quiet in the locker room, but most of the guys are when they have morning practice. He puts his airpods in and turns some music on low, nodding in greeting at the guys that trickle in. Jamie comes in eventually from his morning meeting with the coaching staff and Tyler smiles genuinely for the first time this morning.

“Hey,” Tyler greets, pulling an earbud out when Jamie crosses the room to him.

“Morning,” Jamie says, reaching out for a fistbump. “Nothing new today. We’re gonna be doing some conditioning.” Tyler groans, earning a grin from Jamie. “Shut up, out of the two of us you weren’t called Chubbs for most of your life.”

“Jame, your body is literally perfect.” He and Jamie both flush after he says it. Apparently Tyler’s filter is nonexistent today, too. He’s not gonna play it off as a joke, as much as he wants to, because of the shy way Jamie avoids eye contact. Tyler means it, and sometimes Jamie needs to hear how hot he is because Tyler knows he doesn’t believe it.

“Shut up,” Jamie retorts with a small smile, shoving at Tyler’s shoulder gently before walking away to get geared up. Tyler puts his airpods back in and finishes getting ready, keeping his head down so no one notices the way his eyes are drooping. He hates these days, when it’s like his body and his mind are against him, when it’s like he can’t focus on anything despite getting enough sleep, eating what he should, doing everything he can to take care of his body. All he wants to do is curl up in bed and hide for awhile.

He gets through practice through sheer force of will, going through the motions that his body is used to, and he’d probably get away with it if Jamie didn’t know him so well. He confessed to Jamie, after one particularly bad day, about how sometimes it just feels like too much for him to do _anything_. He’d expected Jamie to roll his eyes, or even worse, to pity him. But Jamie had just nodded, accepted it like it was totally normal. He’s never brought it up again or acted like it was a big deal, just follows Tyler home sometimes with offers of food and a nap. Tyler appreciates it.

Coach calls practice early, apparently pleased with how they’re looking today, and gives them 20 minutes to get showered and changed and have their asses in their seats to review tape for their game against the Islanders. Tyler collapses in the seat between Jamie and Bish and Jamie throws an arm casually over the back of Tyler’s chair. Tyler presses back into the touch, knocking his knee against Jamie’s. He can’t focus on the tape, but he’ll watch it again before the game tomorrow.

He’s so relieved when they’re dismissed that he’s almost to his car before Jamie catches up with him. “I’m coming over,” he says. The words are a command, but his tone is gentle, like he’d be ok with Tyler saying no. Tyler just nods, unwilling to admit that he was hoping for this. Jamie will make him food and will take care of the dogs and won’t make him talk or pay attention to anything.

He changes into sweatpants while Jamie makes them some sandwiches, grabbing a Stars hoodie that’s a little too big in the shoulders for him. Jamie left it here a few weeks ago and since it doesn’t _technically_ have his name on it, Tyler doesn’t really see the need to give it back. 

They eat on the couch with the dogs at their feet and when they’re done, Jamie takes their plates back to the kitchen and comes back with the fluffiest blanket from the hall closet. He sits at an angle on the couch with enough room for someone to squeeze in next to him and pats the space invitingly. Tyler hesitates for a second. It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to, it’s just that this isn’t really something they’ve ever done before. Like, sure Jamie plays caretaker sometimes, but they don’t _snuggle_.

But it’s a shitty day, and if Jamie’s offering then Tyler’s not about to pretend he doesn’t want to. He squeezes himself into the space, hiding a smile against Jamie’s shoulder when he spreads the blanket out over both of them. He closes his eyes and relaxes into the hand running soothingly over his arm, not even pretending to watch whatever’s on the tv.

He dozes, warm and comfortable, idly wondering why he hasn’t tried to snuggle Jamie before. He’s probably the best person Tyler has ever laid on and he’s completely relaxed, like having Tyler there is completely normal.

“Jame?” Tyler mumbles, half asleep.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“You’re really good at this.” He pats Jamie’s chest a couple times, feeling more than hearing Jamie’s chuckle. “‘M serious,” he says, lifting his head to look at Jamie.”Like you don’t have to put up with me but you do, and you’re good at it.”

“I’m not ‘putting up with you’,” Jamie argues. “We all have bad days, Seggy. I just care about you and I wanna help if I can.” Tyler wants to kiss him so bad he can feel it in his bones, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want the first time it happens to be like this. But it’s something that’ll happen soon, he’s almost sure. They hold eye contact, something passing between them that makes them both smile stupidly at each other until Tyler drops his head back down and settles in.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Teddion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddion/pseuds/Teddion) Log in to view. 




End file.
